


Web Cam

by Narwhaldance24



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned Rhys, Mentioned Yvette, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwhaldance24/pseuds/Narwhaldance24
Summary: There are many websites you shouldn't visit. And Vasquez has found one.





	1. Lights

Vasquez sat alone in his dark room, the light from his laptop screen being the only illumination. He had a long day of work and he was bored. He checked his email one more time before deciding he should get off. He almost closed the tabs and turned off the computer, when he remembered a live stream he stumbled across a few months ago. 

With no hesitation he typed the address and the screen flickered to the all too familiar scene of a woman tied to a chair. He watched as people in the chat box told the men on screen to hurt her, fuck her, break her, for a measly few bucks. The men hurting the woman barley even made an eighth of his salary. By the end of it all, he was left with a pit in his gut and an odd feeling of satisfaction.

He laid back in bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he would be able to sleep now.

 

The next day was no better, Rhys and his friend, Vaughn, were giving him trouble for one reason or another. The coffee was gone when he went to get a cup, and the secretary was giving him hell for turning in some paperwork late. Late by a few minutes, mind you. He rolled his eyes walking away saying"whatever" as he did.He went back to his office and began completing the last of his work.

Lunch finally rolled around and he couldn't be more happy to get up and leave his office for a while. He walked into the cafeteria and glanced around. Everyone was talking about random experiences they had and the like. Except for Rhys. Instead he scanned the crowd in a hasty mannor. The kind that suggested he was looking for someone. Soon Yvette showed up, and they exchanged a short conversation. Then they left. Vasquez arched an eyebrow, thinking it was odd, but trying not to dwell on it.

 

When the day was finally over he couldn't have been more exausted. He laid in bed and pulled out his laptop. He did mundane tasks once again. Answering his emails, looking over reports; the usual. Once they were completed, he typed the address he grew familiar with. 

The screen shot to the familiar scene once again, but this time. It was different. Instead of the usual random man or woman, it was someone he knew. 

Vaughn.

He struggled against the restraints on his arms, like so many others before him did. The surreal feel the video was giving Vasquez made his head swim. There were people telling the men what to do already.

"$20: Make him cry," one of the people said. 

Sure enough, one of the men took a hammer to Vaughn and brought it down on his pinky. His scream was muffled by the gag on his mouth, but still gut wrenching. Without thinking, Vasquez donated and typed something in.

"$50: Take the gag off," was what appeared on the screen when he was done.

The two men looked to each other. They were confused. Vaughn looked up to them, then glanced at the screen. Hugo felt relief, when he registered he made his name look like a bunch of random letters. Keeping his identity safe. 

Finally, one of the men walked over and took off the gag. Vaughn looked at him, tears in his eyes and fear in his expression. Another person typed something in.

"$30: Make him scream."

The man who didn't take the gag off, read the comments, then rolled up a desk. It was full of surgical instruments. He grabbed a scalpel, and twisted Vaughn's arm around then dug the tool into the skin right next to the vain. 

Vaughn bit his lip, only soft whimpers escaping passed his teeth. The scalpel was forced in deeper, and pushed out the other end of his arm. Making him scream, just like the other user wanted. Blood began pooling out of his wound, down the chair, and around his feet. Vasquez felt a hint of panic, Vaughn would die in a matter of seconds with wounds like those. He donated, and typed.

"$60: Stitch up those wounds."

They read the request. One of them went to the back, while the other stayed behind. He began rubbing Vaughn's shoulders in a comforting manner. Vaughn flinched away from his hands. Tears began streaming his face, despite the lack of any emotion evident.

The other man came back with a first aid kit and got to work. With every stitch Vaughn screamed or groaned in pain. 

"Please don't do this," Vaughn begged, with a weak voice.

The men ignored him, and poured alcohol in his wound. He screamed again, attempting to pull away from the pain. They bandaged up the stiched arm and went back to the computer. 

"$20: Kiss him."

Vasquez felt his stomach drop as he read that request. The others, were awful, but this one hurt Vasquez for some reason.

The man walked over to Vaughn. Vaughn whimpered and forcefully pulled against his restraints. The man put a finger on his lips to shush him. Then leaned down and put his lips on Vaughn's. Vasquez felt his dick twitch at that. The man ran his tongue on Vaughn's bottom lip. 

Vasquez wanted to turn away and wanted the kiss to go on forever at the same time. Vaughn whimpered again and lowered his eye lids to show through the lust he was feeling. There was a hard bite on his lip now, which made the accountant moan.

Vasquez's pants began feeling uncomfortably tight. He felt shame and heat well up inside of him. He pulled down his pants and grabbed his dick, stroking it a few times. A message from another user popped up.

"$43: Punch him across the face." 

The one who read the comment went to tell the other man, who was still gently kissing Vaughn. A blow was delivered across Vaughn's face suddenly. No warning. It just happened. Vaughn made a sound of surprise and pain.

Vasquez's penis was not deterred though, he was no stranger to blood on Vaughn's face anyway. He still stroked himself.

"Yeah Vaughn. Be a good boy," he growled through his teeth.

Vaughn's eyes fell on the computer. It looked like he was looking right at Vasquez. That made him more hot. Those scared, hurt eyes. He couldn't help but imagine them, looking directly at him. Right in his bed. Another message.

"$36: Stop his air."

Suddenly, Vaughn's eyes filled with fear. He read the comment, he knew what was next.

"You don't have to do this!"

Vaughn pleaded with the man who was advancing on him. 

"I can get you m-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his throat was grabbed. And squeezed roughly. His legs began quivering, which was obvious, even on Vasquez's screen. But he didn't mind, he liked the way Vaughn's legs trembled. He imagined Vaughn in front of him. His own hand around the accountant's throat. His legs trembling in anticipation rather than fear.

His hands moved in slow deliberate strokes as Vaughn struggled. Vasquez bit his lip in an attempt to quiet his moans. The hold on Vaughn's neck relented, and he took deep breathes. Vasquez looked at the number of users on the site. The people watching Vaughn. He donated again and typed.

"$3,000: Ignore these other requests and only listen to me."

The men looked at each other. He could guess what was going through their heads. They didn't want to betray the trust of their loyal viewers, but Vasquez could always take his money back.

More messages popped on screen. Their sole purpose being to see if the men would ignore them. They did. Awaiting only Hugo's commands.

"$75: Pet his hair."

They looked at each other again, then one of them walked up to Vaughn again.

"Please don't," Vaughn groaned, his voice barely above a whisper.

The man brought his hand down into Vaughn's hair and began stroking. Vaughn's breathing was heavy and fast, as if he didn't believe this was all that was going to happen. After a few seconds, he relaxed and nuzzled the hand. Vasquez imagined it was him petting Vaughn.

"$100: Jack on him."

The two men wasted no time unzipping their flies and pulling off their pants. Vaughn looked horrified. He looked at the computer, scanned the comments, and turned pale white. The men walked to him. One on his left, one on right. They were hard. Hugo didn't blame them. They began stroking themselves over Vaughn. 

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Vaughn yelled, fresh hot tears streaming his face.

Still, seeing him broken like that, was a turn on. Vasquez quickened his pace his breathing becoming faster. Growls and grunts escaped his mouth. He wanted more.

"$182: Cum in his mouth."

They looked to each other and smiled wickedly. Then one left. When he came back he had a new gag. A ring gag. He tried to strap it on Vaughn, but he moved away from it. Vasquez kinda laughed; he looked like a stubborn kid, refusing to eat his vegitables. The men managed to hold him still and strap it on. 

They began stroking themselves over him once again. Vaughn let out a wrenching subbing sound. Vasquez stopped for a minute. That sound didn't turn him on. One of the men forced him too look up as he came on his face and in his mouth. Vaughn whimpered, and let out a sorrowful groan. Cum on Vaughn's face made Vasquez's dick twitch again, but he felt bad for Vaughn.

"$330: Make him cum."

One of the men grabbed Vaughn's pants, the other just coming to completion. Both of these making Vaughn gasp and panic. The man who has just finished began to rub Vaughn's back soothingly. Vaughn sighed at the comforting contact, then leaned forward to remove all the drool and cum in his mouth.

Vasquez groaned at that. Something about Vaughn not wanting to swallow, was really hot. It could be his defiance, or it could be because Vasquez wanted only his cum to be swallowed by Vaughn. The gag was taken off, letting the captive relax his jaw.

"Please tell me we're done," he said in a hoarse voice.

One of them grabbed Vaughn's flaccid dick, while the other cut the ropes binding Vaughn to the chair. He fell forward. The man who was jerking him caught him and pinned him to the ground. He continued his work, moving in slow deliberate movements. Vaughn sobbed and writhed against the arms holding him.

Vasquez gasped, his body jerking forward. He stopped his movement, his climax approaching quickly. He looked back to the screen.

One of the men wrapped his lips around Vaughn's dick while the other forced his into Vaughn's mouth. The sounds Vaughn made were muffled by the erect penis in his mouth. The man began thrusting. He kept a slow pace which gradually quickened and become more erratic. Soon, he pulled out and shot cum all over Vaughn's face.

Vaughn struggled against them still. His struggles, however, became weaker. Vaughn looked at the screen once more, scanning the lettering of the name this time. Paying close attention.

"H-Hugo?" he asked in a small scared voice. He cracked the code Vasquez used.

The man that was giving Vaughn a blow job pulled off, and ran his tongue from base to head. Vaughn reached his climax. Shooting hot white on his own chest. Vasquez also reached his climax, seeing Vaughn undone pushed him over the edge.

"$590: Sell this guy to me. I'll give you all the money you could want."

After what felt like an eternity, one of the men got up, and read the message. A reply of: "how much money?" Vasquez smirked and donated again.

"$1000000: How's that?"

The men immediately began fixing Vaughn up, cleaning off the semen, putting his clothes back on him, even tying his little bow tie. Vasquez left a rendezvous address in the chat. Then sent someone there for the "package".

 

There was a knock at his door. He opened it and looked at the mail worker before him. 

"Hey. This for me? Thanks," he closed the door hastily and practically ripped off the lid with his bare hands. 

Laying inside, unconscious and beautiful, was Vaughn. Vasquez picked him up and laid him on his bed. 

"Wake up Vaughn," he whispered, shaking the smaller man's shoulder gently.

Vaughn made a groaning noise, and slowly sat up. 

"Vasquez?" He asked. Tired and unsure. 

"It's alright love. You're safe now."


	2. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn is understandably angry, Vasquez is not so understandably angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs and took a little too long to upload this chapter? 
> 
> This gal!
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much to take the time to read this! 

The days had passed swiftly, and slowly but surely, Hyperion had started taking the issue seriously. Vasquez hadn't counted on Vaughn becoming the buzz of the entirety of Helios station. Everyone was talking about his disappearance and throwing around wild speculation. And if Hugo was honest with himself, he would admit he was getting nervous. Why was this even being taken seriously? It's not what handsome Jack would have wanted.

 

As he went about his days he would hear crazy theories about Vaughn. Of course all of them were wrong. He would also occasionally hear someone fearfully wondering if they would be next for whatever happened to the accountant. He brushed them all off; taking pleasure in knowing he was the only one to know what happened.

 

Vasquez returned home, shutting his door on the fearful people of the space station. He scanned the den quickly. No Vaughn. He moved to the next room. Still not there. He was probably hiding. Like he always was when Vasquez returned. 

"Vaughn please come out. I told you I don't wanna hurt you," he said, trying to reason with the other man.

"No. You just want to keep me prisoner," the reply came as a slap to Vasquez's face.

He turned his eyes to the couch, then walked around it to see Vaughn curled up against the arm. He glared at the bigger man, trying to put all his hatred in one look. Vasquez pulled him up and onto the couch. 

"Your being over dramatic," Vasquez whispered into the crook of Vaughn's neck.

Vaughn attempted to push away from Vasquez. Disgust evident on his face. His hands were weak against Hugo. But he let up anyway. Didn't let go, but gave him a little more room between their chests.

"Don't fight me Vaughn. I saved you."

"Yeah, right after you told them to do all those awful things to me! I would have rather died than what you had them do!" He started struggling again, making Vasquez grab his wrists tightly. 

Vaughn growled and tried to pull his wrists away to no avail.

"Why can't you just be good? I spent all that money on you," Hugo growled, pulling Vaughn against his chest again.

No response, not to mention Vasquez was starting to get tired of Vaughn's attitude. He should have been worshipping Vasquez. Begging for his attention; loving every moment he spent with him. But no. Here he was fighting against his savior, with everything he had. 

"…Vaughn, stop now."

Still pulling. Clearly he had a hard time listening to simple orders. Suddenly a popping sound came from Vaughn's arm. Then blood started spotting against his bandages. 

They both halted in their movements. Vaughn's stitches. Fear came across the accountant's face as he realized what just happened. He pulled his arm close to his chest. Vasquez picked him up under the arms in what looked like an embrace. The smaller man's arms hanging over Vasquez's shoulders. 

Vasquez hurriedly carried him to the bathroom. Then set Vaughn down on the toilet seat. He grabbed the first aid kit hanging on the wall, and hastily grabbed a needle and thread. Vaughn wasn't panicking. In fact, he didn't seem to mind the blood.

Vasquez took Vaughn's arm; he held it by the wrist and got to work. Forcing the curved needle to pierce Vaughn's soft flesh again and again. Pulling the flesh together and closed. It was almost hypnotic.

Without thinking Vasquez brought his tongue down on Vaughn's forearm and traced the fresh stitching. It still tasted of blood; the copper sting felt as though they burned his taste buds. Vaughn snatched his hand away, looking at Vasquez with disgust.

"You creep!" He growled through his teeth. He tried to shove past Vasquez, but the larger man pushed him against the wall opposite of the counter. Hugo blocked Vaughn in; putting his hands on either side of Vaughn's head.

They stayed like that for sometime, their noses almost touching. Vasquez closed the barely visible separation. With his forehead pushed against Vaughn's, he could see how angry Vaughn was. His eyes were narrowed, lip curled into a snarl, his nostrils flared with the heavy breaths he took through them. Vasquez gripped him around the throat fast enough to startle Vaughn, but not hurt him.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He questioned, his tone husky.

Vaughn's face fell from fear to disgust. He shook his head in disbelief. Vasquez sighed, then grabbed the other man by his hair. He pulled him forward then hit his head against the wall. Vasquez forced him to look into his eyes again. He looked fearful, not to mention his ears were probably ringing.

"Good," thought Vasquez.

He took Vaughn's face in both his hands and gave him a false look of pity. He tsked then smirked, "Say you want me to kiss you."

Vaughn tried to pull away again, which was immediately met with his head hitting the wall again. He tried to keep from shaking, but he felt himself begin to tremble.

"I… I want," he paused. His shaking lips not letting him get it all out on his first try. "You. To kiss me," he managed to say it.

Vasquez didn't hesitate, and he smashed their lips together. Vaughn made sounds of discomfort and pain, sounds that went unheard. Vasquez grabbed the accountant by the hips and pressed their groins together. He grinded against the smaller man, his dick slowly hardening. 

He kept a medium pace, trying to make Vaughn hard. It was taking too long, making Vasquez impatient. Bites were placed on Vaughn's neck. Each one becoming swollen and red, or breaking the skin. 

Choked sounds were finding their way out of Vaughn's lips and straight to Vasquez's dick. The pace quickened , growls and groans reverberated through Vasquez's chest and throat. It wasn't enough.

He put his hands on Vaughn's shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Vaughn looked confused and nervous.

"With good reasoning," Vasquez thought.

He could only imagine what he looked like. His forearm resting against the wall to support his huge frame. Hunched over and around someone so much smaller than him. It must have been scary for the accountant. 

He hastily undid his belt, button, and fly. Letting his dick spring free from it's confines. He caught sight of Vaughn's eyes, they were wide with shock and uncertainty. Vasquez ignored it and put his hands on either side of Vaughn's face.

"Open your mouth nice and wide for me baby," he growled.

Vaughn looked at him mortified. Then turned back to Vasquez's not so little erection. 

"This isn't going to wor-" before he could finish there was a hand on the back of his head forcing the length down his throat.

Vaughn gagged, and tears filled his eyes. He looked up at Vasquez, trying to tell him to stop. The larger man returned his stare. Unflinching, cold, and merciless. The look, Vasquez noticed, made Vaughn shiver. The larger man let out a shuddering breath and began rocking his hips. Vaughn began convulsing and trying to pull away, but Vasquez held him steady, chasing the climax he so desperately wanted. Vaughn's throat kept closing and opening around him as he desperately tried to take a breath making Vasquez quicken his pace until he was shooting his load down the abused throat. 

Vasquez pulled out and let Vaughn lean against the wall to catch his breath. He began coughing and sputtering at first. He continued like that for longer than Vasquez expected. Finally, it died down and from his facial expressions, Vasquez could tell every breath was causing Vaughn pain. 

He didn't care though, he grabbed the smaller man and dragged him to his bed. He laid him out, exposed. His tired form rising and falling with his heaving breathes. When it looked like he finally calmed down, Vasquez climbed on top of him. He waited so long for this. Ever since that day he stumbled across that stream. He longed for Vaughn. 

He brought a broad hand down to the tiny chest of the accountant. He was so small. So wonderful. Vasquez grabbed Vaughn's ankles and pulled his legs onto his broad shoulders. He didn't fight back anymore. Only waited for what was going to happen next. 

"Good boy, Vaughn," Vasquez purred.

Vaughn's clothing was removed, leaving him completely exposed. Vasquez licked his lips and began rubbing his dick against Vaughn's. He took both their lengths into his hand and began stroking them together. Involuntary moans began finding their way out of Vaughn's mouth. It was clear he was trying to hold them back. But Vasquez wanted to hear those sounds, and Vasquez always got what he wanted.

He began stroking more vigorously. Pulling those delicious noises out of Vaughn. It wasn't long before he was cumming again. Painting white on both of their chests. Vaughn wasn't too far behind, furthering the white already on them. 

Vasquez began growling in his after glow. He buried his face in crook of Vaughn's neck, and began biting and sucking. Leaving marks, breaking skin, claiming. It was all the same.

"You belong to me Vaughn. I want you to remember that."

Vaughn let out a broken whimper as Vasquez got up to take a shower. Under his breath, Vasquez whispered what he so desperately wanted to tell Vaughn.

"I love you. Though it may not seem it. I love you. And you will love me."


End file.
